


Helping Out

by lightofdaye



Series: Humpathon 2014 Drabbles [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily needs a big favour, but Teddy just can’t take the hint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written For Humpathon 2014 for Elle Blessing's prompt: '"It sucks being a horny virgin." - There's nothing wrong with helping a friend out... ;D'

“I’m bored, Teddy,” Lily Luna Potter said, with what she thought was an adorable pout but Teddy Lupin had been subjected to it many times and remained unaffected.

There had been a time when he’d seen Lily as a little sister and he’d have done anything for that look, now they’d grown up, they’d become good friends instead, so he just laughed while Lily glared and crossed her arms under her breasts, accidently pushing them together. 

“Oh, all right then,” Teddy said, looking up from the book he’d been reading on the Potter’s sofa. “Get the chess set and we’ll have a game.” 

“I don’t want to play chess,” Lily said.

“Now, this is serious!” Teddy was surprised; Lily had been a chess fiend ever since she started learning it from ‘her mostest favouritest Uncle’ Ron at age 7. “What’s the problem, Lils?”

“Problem? Just that it sucks.”

“What sucks?”

“Being this horny, and a virgin. Do you know what that’s like?”

“I have a faint recollection,” Teddy said nonplussed. “There any particular reason, you’re telling me?”

“Let’s see. I’m eighteen and single. My brothers have moved out. My parents are on holiday. I’m alone in the house, have invited a guy around to sleep over and am complaining about my virginity. Why do you think, you idiot? I’m asking you to do something about it!”

Apparently, Teddy still saw Lily as more of a sister than he thought because he’d completely missed any hints she’d given before this.

“Why me?” He croaked.

“I trust you. And I figure you can’t be bad at it. All the girls seem to throw themselves at you.”

“That’s just my lovely hair,” Teddy said, shaking his long aquamarine locks. 

“For crying out loud!” Lily said and kissed him hard. Virgin she may be, but Lily was obviously practised at this. Her tongue teased as his lips until he responded, deepening the kiss and plunging his tongue into her mouth while he pulled her down into his lap.

“Teddy!” she gasped, as his hands pushed her t-shirt up, so his mouth could feast upon her bra-less breasts. She squirmed against him, her crotch rubbing over his bulging jeans. “I guess you’ve decided to help out?”

“That’s what friends are for!” He replied, but suddenly the idea of just banging on the sofa didn’t seem right. “But not here.”

When they tumbled into her bed, they were naked. Lily’s eyes were wide, fixed on his erection as he moved on top of her.

“You’ll be gentle right?” She said. And Teddy knew why she’d asked him, she couldn’t have shown this break in her tough feisty exterior to anyone else.

“Of course,” Teddy murmured and continued whispering encouragement as he pushed slowly, and completely inside her, groaning at her incredible tightness.

“That help your problem, Llls?” He said, winking at it her from a couple of inches away.

“Ooh yeah,” Lily said, her voice regaining some of its old confidence. “Now I’m just horny.”


End file.
